


Emprise

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Dark, Hand Fetish, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les débuts de Kira dans la troisième division, et sa fascination pour les mains de Gin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Firm Grasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688382) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Kira venait juste d'être transféré au poste de vice-capitaine de la troisième division, la première fois que les mains du capitaine Ichimaru l'ont touché.

De ce jour, il se rappelle d'abord un fouillis confus de sensations, la voix chaleureuse du capitaine Aizen souhaitant que tout se passe bien entre ses deux anciens subordonnés, la fierté de pouvoir attacher son insigne, les félicitations d'Hinamori-kun, l'espoir d'être à la hauteur de ses nouvelles fonctions, puis la pensée fugitive "je ne suis pas Hinamori-kun qui aime qu'on lui caresse les cheveux comme à une petite fille" quand le capitaine de la troisième division avait étendu le bras en direction de sa tête avec un grand sourire.

Puis il n'y avait plus eu que le toucher du capitaine Ichimaru, ses doigts qui avaient effleuré ses cheveux avant de glisser lentement le long de sa joue, de façon si peu appuyée que Kira aurait à peine dû le sentir. Il y avait eu ce frisson dans tout son corps, provoqué par ces doigts inhumainement froids, par ce contact qui n'avait rien d'une caresse. Il y avait eu l'ombre d'une menace, le sentiment qu'à n'importe quel moment, ces ongles auraient pu transpercer sa peau, ces doigts auraient pu le serrer à la gorge. Et sans même qu'ils le fassent, Kira avait senti l'air lui manquer, et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Quand le contact s'était interrompu, Kira avait pu recommencer à réfléchir, à se convaincre que ces peurs étaient ridicules et tout à fait inappropriées de la part d'un vice-capitaine, à se dire qu'il n'allait pas commencer à causer des troubles dans son travail pour des impressions personnelles, et à essayer de remettre en ordre son visage et ses pensées.

Et pourtant, il y avait toujours les mains du capitaine Ichimaru qui ne le touchaient plus, mais qui remuaient dans l'air comme si elles étaient douées d'une vie propre, comme si elles allaient briser quelque chose, ou venaient de le faire. Il ne pouvait en détourner ses yeux.

Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis.

Il les observait parfois à la dérobée pendant que le capitaine Ichimaru regardait ailleurs, ces mains fines, élégantes et inexplicablement inquiétantes, ces doigts longs et minces. Parfois, elles étaient saisies d'une contraction, ou au contraire elles semblaient soudain plus souples qu'elles auraient dû quand le capitaine Ichimaru bougeait, et Kira était à nouveau pris d'un frisson qui ressemblait à ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment.

Puis il rougissait et détournait les yeux. Pas parce que c'était désagréable, juste parce qu'il se sentait étrange et déplacé. Ce n'était pas désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi, cette première fois, s'était-il senti si mal ? Et il se prenait à regretter de ne pas avoir pu apprécier cette sensation, de ne pas en avoir savouré chaque instant.

Il se prenait à souhaiter que le capitaine Ichimaru pose une fois de plus ses longues mains sur lui.

Et c'était arrivé, contrairement à la plupart de ses souhaits.

Il avait été en retard au bureau, ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à ce poste. Il s'était incliné, honteux, en bafouillant des excuses. Le capitaine Ichimaru, tout en assurant que ce n'était pas grave, avait posé la main sur sa nuque, en une sorte de caresse, une sorte de réprimande.

Encore une fois, Kira avait frissonné, il avait senti une brûlure partir de son cou et se répandre dans son corps, et il avait souhaité que le capitaine Ichimaru enfonce ses ongles dans sa gorge, ou lui tire les cheveux. Il avait souhaité n'importe quoi qui rendrait ce contact plus prolongé, plus intime, qui lui fasse sentir que ce n'était pas juste une impression fugitive, qui lui permette de comprendre ce qu'il y avait là de si vrai et définitif, et d'où venait cette impression si étrangère d'être à sa place sous la menace de ces mains.

Mais ce n'était pas arrivé, bien sûr, et Kira aurait pu jurer que le capitaine Ichimaru avait ricané très doucement. Un rouge honteux avait coloré son front. Bien sûr, ce genre de désirs étaient ridicules et anormaux. Quand la main du capitaine Ichimaru le quittait, et à ce moment seulement, il se le rappelait d'autant plus violemment. Ils n'en devenaient pas moins brûlants, pourtant.

Et quand il regardait ses mains suffisamment longtemps, il arrivait à s'imaginer que cela arrivait vraiment, qu'elles le touchaient à nouveau, un toucher léger et illusoire, tout aussi frustrant que le vrai, mais qui ne le remplaçait pas vraiment, même si la sueur perlait à sa tempe.

Il était allé jusqu'à faire exprès d'arriver en retard, une fois, horriblement gêné de ses propres actes, mais le capitaine Ichimaru l'avait salué de loin, sans faire vraiment attention.

Kira aurait pourtant dû avoir déjà le temps de comprendre qu'il était impossible de prévoir les réactions de son capitaine. Il était parfois accomodant et généreux, autant qu'il pouvait être cruel. Cela ne semblait même pas dépendre de son humeur, plutôt d'une sorte de providence aussi mystérieuse et incompréhensible que lui, aussi effrayante que lui, aussi attirante que lui.

Et un jour que Kira s'était encore une fois laissé allé à examiner en secret ces mains, le rouge aux joues - le plus souvent, il essayait de se retenir, mais là cela faisait des mois, cela faisait trop longtemps - il avait levé les yeux, et vu que le capitaine Ichimaru le regardait en souriant.

Quand il avait croisé le regard de Kira, son sourire s'était encore élargi, et Kira s'était senti tomber, de plus en plus profond à mesure que son capitaine s'approchait de lui, ricanant et insondable. Sa main s'était à nouveau levée vers lui, ses doigts souples comme des serpents, comme des liens. Kira avait senti son corps se tendre, son esprit abandonner peu à peu toute pensée cohérente, sa respiration s'accélerer. Mais le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait juste touché la joue, au bord des lèvres, très doucement, de deux doigts, avant de l'abandonner à nouveau.

Quelque chose en Kira avait atteint le point de rupture, à ce moment. Il n'avait pas pu rester immobile.

Se mettant à genoux, il avait pris les mains du capitaine Ichimaru dans les siennes, il y avait enfoui son visage, il y avait posé ses lèvres, il les avait embrassées de plus en plus frénétiquement, alors que comme les autres fois la honte qu'il aurait dû ressentir était brûlée, annihilée par ce contact. Le capitaine Ichimaru ne retirait pas ses mains, et rien que pour ça, Kira se persuadait qu'il venait de rentrer dans un rêve, que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ni sa position actuelle ni le sentiment d'acomplissement qu'il ressentait en pressant ses mains contre son visage.

Puis le capitaine Ichimaru avait ri. Un tout petit rire, juste avant de dire "On dirait que tu es déjà prêt, Kira-kun."

Kira n'avait pas compris, mais en ce moment il n'avait pas besoin de rien comprendre, juste de ressentir les doigts du capitaine Ichimaru et les ondes de plaisir et de peur qu'ils envoyaient dans son visage, de s'y presser en haletant, à s'y noyer. "Oui, capitaine." avait-il dit sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

Les mains du capitaine Ichimaru avaient alors glissé sur ses lèvres, sur ses joues, s'écartant de chaque côté de son visage, lui caressant le cou, et même si ce contact n'était pas encore tout à fait assez violent, pas tout à fait satisfaisant, il n'avait jamais été aussi entier, aussi intime. Kira avait ressenti alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa vie, et il devait vraiment rêver, car cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de penser et d'agir ainsi.

Puis les mains s'étaient nouées autour de sa gorge, avaient commencé à serrer.

Et le rêve l'avait dévoré.


End file.
